I Only Have Eyes For You
by Angelus93
Summary: For the first time WICKED made a slight mistake. Newt/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ; I do not own The Maze Runner but Eliza is mine. **

* * *

She couldn't breathe.

That was the first thing she realized, the second was somebody else was with her. "H-hello?" she whispered out quietly before the.. elevator? started jerking upwards. Her eyes burned with tears, she felt so helpless. _Eliza. _she thought _My name is Eliza._ She wanted to scream when she tried to remember where she was before this because she _didn't_. "Who are you?" Eliza jumped backwards, she almost forgot there was someone with her.. she now knew it was a boy. "Who are _you_?" Eliza asked defensively but covered her mouth as she hugged herself, her voice.. she had a weird accent. She squinted her eyes in the darkness, waiting for a reply.. minutes passed and nothing was said.

Eliza kept count of every second that passed, so she knew it had be ten minutes later when the boy finally spoke up, "I'm Thomas." He gritted out as if he hated speaking to her, as if it was her fault they was stuck in here. With these thoughts in mind she ignored the boy- Thomas' question when he asked what her name was and waited. five minutes turned into ten, ten turned into twenty, and twenty turned into forty.

In those forty minutes Eliza realized she could only remember the basics, like learning how to ride a bike but she couldn't remember who taught her, going to the movies, eating mac and cheese but not her parents. That lead to questions like, is her parents alive? does she have any siblings. She was so lost in her thoughts she jumped when Thomas started to scream for help.

And then the weirdest thing happened, the elevator opened. Light shined down on them and Eliza had to look away, covering her eyes since they got so used to the dark. She heard voices and she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, she still felt uneasy though.

"There's two of them?!"

"Is that a girl?"

"I call dibs!"

"The dude looks like klunk in a t-shirt."

"And the girl doesn't?

"Are you even hearing yourself right now?!"

So many boys was staring at them, it made Eliza uncomfortable when it hit her it there was _only _boys. Her heart was beating so fast it scared her a little. A rope was dropped down with a loop on the end of it. She watched as Thomas stepped into it and got pulled up. Minutes later the rope dropped down again and a boy looked down at her, she hesitated as she weighed her options, stay in the box or go up. The boy sighed before giving her a pointed looked and she felt her shoulders dropped before she placed her foot into it just like Thomas had did.

Once she was up a lot of hands grabbed out to touch her but she pushed them away before standing up straight. She watched Thomas as he turned around slowly, taking in his surroundings while Eliza sat in place. Some watched Thomas and laughed but some stared at her, as if they was waiting for her to freak out. Which she was doing on the inside.. She couldn't seem to make her heart beat a little slower and her hands were shaking. To many eyes was on her and the sun was shining down right on her, she could feel the sweat building up on her forehead.

"Where am I?" Thomas asked as he looked at each boy. "Nowhere good." A dark boy spoke up, "Just slim yourself nice and calm."

_Slim?_ the words was strange to Eliza. A boy shouted something about a keeper. "I told ya, shuck-face," Another boy spoke up, his tone was shrill. "The girl ain't freaking out as much as he is! He's a klunk. so he'll be a Slopper! no doubt about it." Apparently some of them had a lot to say about that. Eliza felt a chill go up her spine, she was confused and just a little scared, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I said shut your holes!" Eliza would have thought he was a leader because of the way he hollered at them. "It's a long story," the boy said. "Piece by piece, you both will learn, I'll be takin' you shanks on the Tour tomorrow. Till then.. just don't break anything." He held a hand out to Eliza, "Name's Alby." Eliza let him grip her hand. He stared at her, waiting for a name. "I'm Eliza," _I think_ she added mentally. Her voice was surprisingly steady and calm -which was the total opposite of how she was feeling.- and her accent was more thick then it was in the elevator, it made her try to think of where she was from.

Thomas hadn't shaken Alby's hand, instead he demanded answers. Alby had followed him, Eliza right behind him. "If you ain't scared," Alby said. "you ain't human. Act any different and I'd throw you off the Cliff because it'd mean you're a psycho." _The Cliff? _was that another slang word for something, like shank and klunk. "The Cliff?" Thomas asked as he paled, Eliza had decided Thomas asked questions when he wasn't exactly supposed to. "Shuck it." Alby said as he rubbed his eyes. Eliza felt her eyes soften for the boy, he looked about seventeen? and he was their leader. That's a lot of pressure.

"Man, I ain't good at this. you two are the first Greenies since Nick was killed."

"Killed?" Eliza gulped as her heart started beating faster again.

A boy appeared and playfully slapped Alby across the head. Eliza felt her eyes widen. "Wait for the bloody Tour, Alby." He had an accent, like she had but his was.. a lot more there. "Girl's gonna have a buggin' heart attack and the boy looks' like he saw a ghost." The boy held his hand out to Eliza, who quickly shook it. He waited for Thomas to shake his hand before he spoke up again, "Name's Newt, Greenie, and we'd all be right cheery if yard forgive our klunk-for-brains new leader, here." Eliza studied Newt, he was tall that was for sure. He was quite handsome, long blonde hair. "Pipe it, shuck face," Alby grunted as he pulled Newt down beside him. "At least he could understand half of my words."

A few guys laughed as they gathered around them. "This place is called the Glade, all right? it's where we live, where we eat, where we sleep. We called ourselves the Gladers. that's all you-"

"Who sent me here?" Thomas demanded as he glared at Alby, "How'd-" "Thomas." Eliza cut him off quietly but it didn't help since Alby still grabbed him by the shirt, "Get up, shank, get up!" Alby stood up, pulling Thomas with him, who was now pushed against a tree. Eliza let out a small sigh as she watched Alby shout at Thomas before Newt grabbed Alby by the shoulders. Eliza watched as they spoke, Alby letting go of Thomas. They spoke a few more words till Alby spoke loud enough for both Thomas and Eliza to hear him. "First Day. that's what today is for you two, shanks. Night's comin', Runners'll be back soon. The Box came late today, ain't got no time for the Tour, Tomorrow morning, right after the wake-up." He turned to Newt, "Get him a bed, get him to sleep."

"Good that." Newt said.

Alby looked directly at Thomas, narrowing his eyes at him. "A few weeks, you'll be happy, shank. You'll be happy and helpin'. None of us knew jack on First Day, you neither. New life begins tomorrow." Alby turned his attention to Eliza, "I like you. No questions was asked," He gave a pointed look to Thomas before looking back to a slightly shocked Eliza, because whoa he liked her already. "and I know you'll be happy and helpin' sooner then a few weeks." and with that he turned and pushed his way through the crowd, then headed toward the wooden building in the corner.

after that everybody went there own ways. Newt clamped a hand on Eliza's shoulder, which made her jump and him smile. "I never heard Alby talk to a greenie like that before," He paused when they both heard Thomas ask what did he do, Newt and Eliza shared a curious look before Newt walked over to Thomas. Eliza doesn't even attempt to listen to the conversation. She was suddenly tired, very hungry and confused.. she just hoped Alby was right about the 'happy and helpin'" thing.

A piercing scream made Eliza slightly jump, scared. The scream was so loud that Newt jumped too. Eliza looked at him with wide eyes, "Who was that?" she asked as she held a hand against her chest. "Shuck it, can't the bloody Med-jacks handle that boy for ten minutes without needin' my help?" He shook his head lightly before looking at Eliza with a smile, "Find Chuckie, tell him he's in charge of your sleepin' arrangements." He waited until Eliza nodded before he ran into the direction where the scream came from.

Eliza looked down at Thomas with slightly wide eyes who looked at her with narrowed eyes and his skin had paled, "Ok," She sighed as she rubbed her hands together. "Find Chuckie." she muttered to no one in particular.

* * *

**Sorry Its a little short.**

**But i'm really excited for this story! Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner, but Eliza is mine. :)**

**who knew listening to 'Like A Virgin' would inspire me to write this chapter.**

**also Thanks morgenstern18, Mel Vaughan, Baylee for the reviews they make me want to write more. xx**

* * *

Thomas didn't move, so Eliza didn't. That doesn't mean it wasn't bothering her to go find Chuckie like Newt said. They sat for seven minutes until they heard a clicking sound, Eliza looked around to find where the noise was coming from but it was gone. "That was one of them beetle blades." Eliza turned around at the new voice. The boy was young, Eliza just wanted to hug him because he looked younger then thirteen. Eliza smiled down at him.

"A beetle what?" Thomas asked and the boy pointed up at the tree, "Beetle blade, won't hurt ya unless you're stupid enough to touch one of them," he paused before adding "Shank." The word sounded more off coming from him then it did when Alby said it. Another loud high pitched scream cut off Eliza's thoughts, her stomach twisted in knots. "What's going on there?" Thomas asked as he pointed towards the building.

"Don't know," the young boy replied. "Ben's in there, sicker than a dog. _They_ got him." Before Eliza could asked who they were Thomas did.

"Better hope you never find out," he answered before holding his hand out to Thomas. "My name's Chuck. I was the Greenbean before you two showed up." "Why Greenbean?" Eliza asked curiously as she shook Chuck's hand. He shrugged, "Cause you're the newest Newbies." he replied and thought came into Eliza's head. "Do you always get two people at once." the thought been in here since she heard the boy saying it. "Never. and we never got a girl." "Oh." was all she could say before another scream came from the building.

The two boys talked but one word stuck out to Eliza the most, 'Griever'. What was that? "How 'bout you?" Chuck asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. "How 'bout me what?" Eliza asked, as she rubbed her hands together. "What's your name?" He asked with a smile, and felt her heart drop because he looked _so_ young. "Um, Eliza." She answered as she gave him a small smile. "You can't even tell me anything. I wouldn't call that taking care of me." Thomas snapped as he looked at Chuck. Eliza raised an eyebrow.. what part of their conversation did she miss?

Chuck shrugged before speaking, "Nothin' I say'll will do you anything good, I'm basically still a Newbie, too. But I can be your guys friend-" "I don't need a friend." Thomas interrupted before walking away, going towards the building. Eliza glanced at Chuck before watching Thomas. "I could use a friend." Eliza said quietly as Chuck looked up at her with a bright smile.

A few hours later Eliza was just looking at the sky as she laid on her sleeping bag. just thinking of the whole day. She was far from a lot of people but she didn't really mind, a lot of people was in the Homestead and a lot was near the gardens, including Chuck and Thomas. _The Maze,_ Eliza thought. Chuck had called the big walls The Maze. Everything about this place.. she thought she would have been more scared, more.. hesitate but instead she was curious, she couldn't wait until tomorrow. Soon enough she fell asleep.

* * *

Somebody was shaking her shoulders, and she woke faster than she expected. When she opened her eyes a pair of blue ones was looking down at her. She squinted her eyes in the early darkness, Newt, the nice guy from yesterday, he was smiling and everything from the day before came back to her. "What time is it?" she asked softly as she sat up, making Newt back up. "Early." he replied simply, before speaking again. "Come on, Greenie. Gotta show ya something."

Eliza nodded before running her hand over her face and standing up, following him. Every few steps they took he would glance over his shoulder, to make sure she was still there. He broke out in a run, which made Eliza notice that he had a limp. There was a good distance between the two so Eliza awkwardly ran towards him, once she caught up with him, he stopped. "What, what are we doing?" Eliza asked slightly out of breathe, leaning down. "Gotta get Tommy, stay right here." He didn't give her a chance to reply before he went to wake Thomas.

A few minutes later both boys walked towards her, and then Newt lead them towards a building, which meant more awkward running for Eliza. Newt suddenly stopped which caused Eliza to walk into him. She felt embarrassed as she gave him a sheepish smile, he just smile back before looking at the huge wall. Red lights flashed on and off, Eliza opened her mouth to ask what it was but Thomas beat her to it.

"When you bloody need to know, You''ll know, Greenie." Newt replied which made Eliza a bit happy she hadn't asked before Thomas. "Well, it's kind of stupid to send me to a place nothing makes sense and not answer any of my questions," He paused, "Shank." He was a bit sarcastic. Newt laughed and Eliza felt herself blush, which confused her, but not really since she found Newt _very_ attractive. Newt stepped forward, pushing the thick ivy to the side, which revealed a big dusty window. Eliza squinted her eyes because the window was pitch black.

"Whats that?" she found herself asking quietly, glancing at Newt. "You'll know soon enough." He muttered. Seven minutes passed before a light shone through the window. _So weird._ Eliza thought to herself before Newt started speaking, "Out there's the Maze." Newt whispered which made her think of Chucks words. "Everything we do, -Our whole live- revolves around the Maze. Every lovin' second of every lovin' day we spend in honor of the Maze, tryin' to solve somethin' that's not shown to us it has to be a bloody solution, ya know? And we want to show ya why it's not to be messed with. Show ya why them buggin' walls close shut every night. Show ya why you should never, never find your butt out there." Newt held onto the ivy vines as he gestured for one of them to look.

Thomas went before her as Eliza felt herself staring at Newt, taking his worlds to heart. "How long have you been here?" She asked, genuinely curious. "Since the bloody beginning,"

Eliza stepped forward, very curious to know what was behind those big walls.. she wished she hadn't looked. The _thing_ looked like an animal but she couldn't be so sure since she spotted metal. It had spikes and rods, the whole bloody package. "What are those." Eliza whispered softly as she starred at the creature in awe, and a little bit of terror.

"Grievers, we call 'em." Newt spoke up behind her, which made her turn to face him. He must have noticed the look of slight fear on her face because he continued, "Nasty bugger, eh? Just be glad the Grievers only come out at night. Be thankful for those walls." Eliza felt a chill run down her spine as she shivered. "Have you ever killed one?" Eliza asked as she looked into the window again. "What do you think?" Newt asked, after that Eliza stood silent.

After that she just sat around for a few hours, spacing out as she thought of this place and Grievers and bloody Mazes. Eliza felt nauseous after thinking to hard about it. _Anxiety. _the single word popped into her head and she wanted to scream, how could she remember something such as why she felt sick to her stomach but she couldn't remember her family or where she was from? All this thinking was giving her a big headache.

"Hey."

Eliza turned around quickly at the familiar voice. "Hi." She muttered as Newt took a seat beside her on the floor. "You okay, Greenie." He asked with a light grin and Eliza felt herself smile at him. "Uh, it's a lot to take in.." She admitted softly before taking a glance around. "But, I think I'll manage." She smiled at him.

"Good! Your tour starts' now." Newt said as he quickly stood up and held his hand out for her which she gladly took. "But I thought Alby was gonna show us around?" Eliza asked with a small frown. "I'm hurt," He said with a mock frown. "Do you not want me to show 'ya around?" He asked teasingly as he grinned. "What?! No, that's not what I me-" "Relax, love, I was just messing with ya."

She felt herself blush lightly at the word, 'love'.

"C'mon, theres' a lot you haven't seen yet," He said before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him.

* * *

**very short I know. But, this been sitting for two weeks and I finally fixed it up. I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying it so far. Thanks for reading, leave a review and let me know what you think. :) xx**


	3. not an update but it is important

Hi,  
pleasedont kill me. i'm actually writing the third chapter now.  
anyways.

How would you guys feel if Eliza ended up with Thomas? I've been thinking about this and a reader suggested it and it made me really want to change it from a Newt story to a Thomas one. But I cannot do that without letting you guys know! Leave me a comment and let me know what you think about the changes. xx


	4. update on where the heck i've been

I feel like crap.

The last time I updated was in July and it wasn't even a chapter.

I can't tell you guys how sorry I am. About a week after I left you guys to decide between Newt and Thomas, my nephew was born. Let's just say my entire schedule was screwed up!

So lets see, I decided long ago after seeing few of your reviews saying Newt, now every review is telling me Newt and it makes me feel more like crap because I just left you guys hanging. I have 676 words written down so far, and I'm leaving Saturday for a week to see family. Today is thursday, *hides behind rock as you guys yell at me* *peeks from hiding spot*

Leave me a review and let me know if you want half of the chapter I written so far or if you guys want to wait the week!

I personally just wanna post the half of chapter before it disappears, but let me know.

Also, I just wanna say thank you guys so much for the favorites, follows and reviews. I swear every time i would get an email telling me about the reviews/follows/favorites I would die with happiness then sweat nervously because I haven't updated since July... and we are in October.

Ok ok, i'm really sorry for making you guys think this was a chapter and it wasn't. But I hope you guys are happy to know this will stay as a Newt story!

One last thing and then i'm done for real. If any of you watch American Horror Story, I posted up the first chapter about thirty minutes ago.

ONCE AGAIN! thank you guys so much and I'm really, really sorry for making you guys wait.

\- Angelus. xoxox


	5. Chapter 3

***winces* Its been a while guys. I could sit here and write a really long apology for all the confusion but i'll just make things simple! This story will stay as a Newt story, very very sorry for confusing you guys. It was just a moment of confusion and I kinda left you guys hanging. I been was very busy before I started writing this, at the time we had a infant in my house so it was pretty crazy and my writing schedule was all screwed up. ****okay! now that I got that out of the way heres the chapter. :)**

**I do not own The Maze Runner, just Eliza.**

* * *

Alby ended up showing her and Thomas around.

He had found out Newt wanted to give her the Tour, that ended up with Alby giving her a hard glare and Newt giving Alby a sheepish grin.

Thomas, Alby and herself was staring at the Box.

"This here's the Box. once a month we get a Newbie' like you two, never fails. Once a _week, _we get supplies, clothes, some food. Ain't needin' a lot— pretty much run our-selves in the Glade." Eliza nodded slowly as she rubbed her lips. "We don't know jack about the Box, you get me?" Alby continued. "Where it came from, how it gets here, who's in charge. the shanks that sent us here ain't told us nothin'. We get all the electricity we need, grow and raise most of our food, get clothes and such. Tried to send a slinthead Greenie back in the Box one time— Thing wouldn't move till we took him out."

Eliza opened her mouth to speak but the words died on her lips as Alby continued to talk. "Glades cut into four sections. Gardens, Blood House, Homestead, Deadheads" He counted off the four words with his fingers. "You got that?" He asked Thomas and Eliza.

"Um, I think?" Eliza answered with a weak smile while Thomas shook his head.

He looked as if he wanted to sigh loudly before he started speaking, "Gardens —where we grow the crops. Waters pumped in through the pipes in the ground— always has been, or we'd starved to death a long time ago. Never rains here. Never." He pointed in another direction, besides all the animals. "Blood House — where we raise and daughter animals." He pointed at the pitiful living quarters. "Homestead— stupid place is twice as big when the first of us got here before we keep adding' to it when they send us wood and junk. Ain't pretty but it works. Most of us sleep outside anyway."

Eliza was a bit amused, fascinated even. This whole place is being runned by teenage boys.

"Call that the Deadheads. Graveyards back in that corner, in the thicker woods. Ain't much else. You can go there to sit and rest, hang out, whatever." He cleared his throat before changing the subject "You both will spend the next two weeks working one day apiece for our different job Keepers— until we know what you two are best at. Slopper, Bricknick, Bagger, Track-hoe— something'll stick. always does. Come on" Alby leaded them towards the South Door, in between the BloodHouse and DeadHeads. She was getting lost in her thoughts as she tried putting everything Alby told them somewhere in her head.

After more explaining about the jobs, keepers and places, Alby finally said something that really caught Eliza's attention.

"Out there's the Maze." He said as he pointed his thumb behind him, pausing before speaking again. "Two years, I've been here. Ain't none been here longer. The few before me are already dead." Eliza shaker as a chill ran down her spine. "Two years we've tried to solve this thing, no luck. Shuckin' walls move out there at night just as much as these doors here." Alby finished, nodding towards the concrete building. Eliza took a glance at Thomas, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. She watched as he stepped forward and sighed to herself.

_He's a very stubborn boy. _Eliza thought as she watched Alby push him back.

* * *

**hey hi. sorry i'm cutting it off here but this has been sitting since almost five months so I just wanted to get it out, you feel? once again, i'm very sorry about not updating. if you read my apology at the top you'll see it says we had an infant in my house.. my nephews almost five months old. I had no excuse since the past three months ****except writers block. I promise you guys I'll try to update sooner. I love you all and I hope you guys are still reading because there is no way I won't finish this story. I have a lot planned out. **

**Before I end this note I was wondering if you guys wanted me to make a video? I was thinking maybe you guys could leave a review, let me know how you liked this short chapter and leave some questions! It could be about me, it could be about Eliza and it could be about how much I love Newt! Its up to you guys xx let me know and I'll make a video.**

**I love you all very much. xx **


End file.
